1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of twisted flexible lights mainly possessing the features of being capable of making various style variations, colorful, gorgeous and not easy to fade so as to achieve the practical and beautiful effect.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, the style of a conventional flexible light has only been changed at a small scale and most of the surface tinges thereof are dominated by the traditional and monochrormic blue, green, purple, yellow, red and pink colors; that makes the conventional flexible light look very boring and without uniqueness; furthermore, after a long-term usage, the surface tinges of the conventional flexible light tend to fade and thereby affects the visional effect of the entire flexible light; in addition, most of the conventional flexible lights are segmented, grouped and require separate accords and that increases the material cost and consumes the resources.
In view of the abovementioned shortcomings of the conventional flexible light, the inventor of the present invention, based on the spirit of innovation and searching for the best with tile professional perspective and knowledge, developed tile present invention of a structure of twisted flexible lights with more practicality and wider application scope to meet the value of industrial utilization.
The present invention mainly twists two or three strands of flexible lights with pealescent or other colorful pigments together to make a colorful flexible light and that is further formed into an arcuate shape, an arch or crisscrossed arcuate shapes to be mounted onto a vertically buried connector; the said vertically buried connector comprises a slot seat, a plastic peg, an iron nail, a joint and a connector; wherein the plastic pegs are mounted at the lower aspect of a plurality of protruding hole disposed on the bottom portion of the slot seat; then the iron nail is inserted through the protruding hole at the bottom portion of the slot seat and the hollow area inside the plastic peg for fastening and jointing the slot seat and the plastic peg; then the connector is jointed with the joint of the twisted colorful flexible lights and slid inwardly through the concaved slot disposed on two lateral sides at the upper aspect of the joint of the twisted colorful flexible lights toward bar rails formed by the upper rims on two lateral planes of the slot seat, thereby to install the joint and the connector inside the slot seat to be fastened by a screw; finally, an AC cord receptacle disposed on one side of the connector is plugged into an AC cord socket.
The primary objective of the present invention is to twist the said two or three strands of flexible lights with pearlescent or other colorful pigments together to make the flexible lights have the features of being colorful, gorgeous and not easy to fade.
The secondary objective of the present invention is to design the connector to be buried vertically allowing the flexible lights to be formed into an arcuate shape an arch or crisscrossed arcuate shapes for various variations.
Another objective of the present invention is to design the connector to be buried vertically to require only one end to be electrically connected for conducting all of the flexible lights to luminesce.